


Choke

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [32]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant kinda liked it when John's hand was around his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke

John’s hand curled around Grant’s throat, pressing into his windpipe. He took in a gasp of air, rocking his hips back against John and shivering. Laughing that damn breathy, wicked laugh of his, John tightened his grip and thrust up hard into Grant; the younger man’s mind swam, the edges of his vision getting fuzzy, but he still choked out a whimpering moan. John’s other hand slid up Grant’s thigh, and suddenly Grant couldn’t breath; everything was tight, hard, fast, and oh god everything was going black. But then his body struggled, tensed, and there was blessed release just as he was on the edge of the darkness. Grant panted for air at first, then drew in slow, deep breaths as the world came fading back.  
  
“Perfect,” John hummed, stroking Grant’s throat.  
  
Grant closed his eyes, a tired smile on his lips as he slipped into a content, blissful sleep.


End file.
